


You May Be Right (I May Be Crazy)

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Danny's dad is an asshole, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny just wanted to curl up and cry. Steve had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Be Right (I May Be Crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Billy Joel song of the same name. It seems to fit them nicely.  
> Comments are my food so please do  
> Enjoy =)

Steve heard someone ring the doorbell but was too busy flicking dishwater at Mary to pay much attention. His mother opened the door, surprised by their visitor.  
"Hi Mrs McGarrett. Is Steve home?"  
"Sure hon. Steve! It's for you!"  
With one final splash that soaked his litle sister, Steve bounded to the door, surprised and pleased to see Danny stood there. He dropped a kiss on the blond boy's lips, grinning sappily at him, ignoring his mother's fond sigh.  
"What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?" Looking harder at his boyfriend, Steve noticed his blue eyes were blood shot and red rimmed. The usually golden skin was chalky white and faint tremors ran through the sturdy frame.  
"Left my cell and wallet at home after my dad kicked me out."  
"What? Did you walked here all the way from the base? Christ babe."  
Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, he supported his weight. The fact that Danny let him proved how much pain he was in. He half carried his lover to the couch, lowering him to the cushions then rushed to the medicine cabinet for some pain killers and water.  
"Here. What happened? You said your dad kicked you out."  
Swallowing the pills, Danny rested his head on Steve's shoulder, drawing a shuddering breath.  
"I told my parents about us, how serious we are. My mom was ok, a bit startled. My dad went nuts. He called me a deviant, said he'd get me therapy and medication to cure me, like I'm sick or something. Said being with you was ruining his reputation, all the scuttle butt about the Captain and his gay son. I told him I didn't care, that I love you and we're staying together. He said he hoped your parents love you because he... he couldn't... love a faggot."   
Tears dripped onto Steve's shoulder, soaking his shirt. He was stunned, how could Danny's dad have said that? His own parents had been calmly accepting when he had told them he was gay and happy to meet Danny, the boy who brought such life and energy to their son.  
"He said that unless I fixed myself, I'm not welcome in his house. My mom said that wasn't true, that I'd always be welcome but Dad shut her up. I was so angry, so hurt, I just grabbed my cane and left. I didn't know where else to go with Kono out of town."  
"Oh baby," Steve breathed, kissing the sun bright hair. "I'm so sorry. What can I do?"  
"Keep hugging me for a while?"  
"I can do that," the darker boy smiled, pulling Danny tighter against him. "I'll ask my parents if you can stay here for a bit."  
"That reminds me, can I use your phone? I need to call my sister Jezabel. She'll let me stay with her. Dad kicked her out when she told him she was taking up tattooing professionally. She was the first person I came out to. She told me that if anything ever happened I could go to her."  
"Sure, I'll get it for you. I'd love to meet your sister. She sounds cool."  
"She is. Jez and Dad haven't spoken since she left. Mom goes to see her sometimes. I miss her."  
While Danny called his sister, Steve explained what was going on to his parents. His mother, Lyn, instantly agreed that Danny could stay, setting off to set up the camping bed in Steve's room. His dad, Jack, had no objection, just a request.  
"No fooling around, alright? Your sister's in the house and Mom and I don't need to hear you guys getting it on."  
"Oh my God, Dad!" Steve objected, blushing hotly. Fleeing the kitchen he found Danny curled on the couch, eyes closed, tears sliding down his cheeks. Steve's heart clenched, anger and helplessness filling him.  
"Jez is out of town til Friday, tattoo convention. She said I can live with her and help out at the shop to pay my way while I'm at college." Danny's eyes never opened, he just knew Steve was watching him.  
"College?" Steve asked, confused.  
"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. I got my acceptance letter for the art college this morning. So much has happened, it drive it from my mind."  
"That's fantastic, Danno," the taller boy cheered, moving to hug him. "You're going to be taking the photography and design course right? You'll do so great, you have a brilliant eye."  
"You have to say that if you ever want to get laid," Danny chuckled, snuggling into Steve.  
"Speaking of which..."  
Danny laughed loudly when his boyfriend explained, was still giggling when Lyn reappeared, smiling fondly at the pair. She had never seen her son so focused, so patient and attentive. He seemed almost like a different person around the smaller blond boy. With a mother's instinct, Lyn felt that Danny was good for her boy, a grounding influence on her reckless, head strong child. She was deeply saddened that his parents had reacted so badly to Danny's sexual revelation. When Steve had sat his parents down, explained that he was attracted to men and was already dating a boy he'd met at the hospital, both Lyn and Jack had been supportive. As long as he was happy, so were they.  
"You must be starved, Danny," she called from the door. "Would you like me to make you a sandwich?"  
"Oh no, that's fine. I can make it myself." Danny moved to get up but cried out as he tried to put weight on his mangled right leg.  
"Danny!"  
"Son of a bitching piece of shit!" Danny snarled, massaging his cramped leg. "Sorry Mrs McGarrett."  
"I live with a cop and two teenagers, sweetie, don't worry about it. I'll make you a sandwich. You rest."  
Steve pulled off Danny's shoes, moving to push his pants leg up. Danny slid from under his hands, face ashamed.  
"I got it babe," he murmured. "No need for you to see that mess."  
Steve took hold of the smaller boy's hands, gazing at him adoringly.  
"Nothing about you would disgust me, Danno. I love you, warts and all. I only want to help."  
They had messed around plenty, blow jobs and jerking each other off, but they hadn't gotten totally naked or gone all the way. Steve didn't care, he wanted Danny to be comfortable and ready.  
"Soon, babe, I'm just not ready to show you yet."  
"No worries," Steve smiled softly. "Come on, let's get you upstairs. You can eat your sandwich in bed."  
Danny moved to get up again, much more carefully, when Steve's arms slid under him, lifting him easily.  
"Put me down!" the blond demanded, indignate.  
"You won't make it by yourself. Besides, I want to be your knight in shining armour."  
"Don't you mean my knight in Navy blues?" Danny teased, fingers twining in the dark curls at the nape of Steve's neck. Heat curled in the tall boy's gut as the nimble fingers danced along his skin.  
"Steady, the family are listening," he whispered. Placing Danny gently on his bed, he bounded back down the stairs to grabbed the sandwich, more pain killers and a bottle of water. Saying goodnight to his parents, he loped back into his room, skidding to a halt when he saw the folder in Danny's hands.  
"Umm..."  
"This is a wedding folder," Danny stated slowly. "Venues, decorations, flowers, suits... everything. You've been planning..."  
"Only for myself," Steve protested. "I just wanted to get an idea of the prices and what sort of things we might want if we ever do get married." He cringed as the blond boy continued to flip through the file.  
"I like this room at the Royal Hawaiian," Danny said slowly. "And these flowers are nice but I think we should have lilies on the tables. And no pink! We might be gay but we're not that gay."  
It took a second for Danny's words to sink in.  
"You're saying yes?" Steve breathed.  
"Yes, you crazy, wonderful idiot, I am."  
With a delighted whoop, Steve leapt on the bed, smothering the blond's face with kisses.  
"You're right, I'm a lunatic but God I love you. How about these table clothes?"  
They spent the rest of the night laughing and bantering over their wedding plans, the awfulness of the day not forgotten just ignored.


End file.
